Sensations
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Sensations that make life worth living - Solace, Devotion, Affection, Passion and more. Moments of romance and fluff for Obi-Wan. Includes vignettes and short stories that don't fit in my story 'Miracle'. Obi-Wan RotS AU continued from 'Fallen'.
1. Naboo Twilight: 'Solace'

_A missing moment from Miracle 1._

* * *

**Naboo Twilight (Solace)**

Twilight was shining, indigo and amethyst in the sky above Theed. A rim of faint light lined the horizon from the approaching sun, but sunrise was still an hour away.

The city was dark still and quiet, but Ben was awake. His stretch of time on Tatooine, away from his girls, had been uneventful, and peaceful despite his failed attempts at reaching an accord with Owen Lars. But Aala was right, with time things would work out, and he had a plan.

For now though, he was home and well rested. While on the desert planet that was like a second home or wherever else he might find himself in the galaxy, he often rose early - to meditate, run through katas, or complete whatever tasks needed doing, but while on Naboo he often afforded himself the luxury of staying in bed with his lovely wife.

In general, she was not a 'morning person' but over the years he had discovered a number of things that tended to make her more agreeable in the earlier hours. A good cuddle was one of them.

He never wanted to wake her but he could only resist the desire to hold her in his arms for so long, especially after being gone. So as soon as he sensed her beginning to stir he scooted closer and let his arm fall about her waist.

She gave a soft sigh as he pressed the length of his body to hers and he tightened his arm around her letting his palm slide across her stomach.

Still waking up himself and in no rush, he took advantage of the peace to simply enjoy the feel of her warm body against his, the press of her hips, and the smell of her hair.

After some indeterminate amount of time, he could tell she was beginning to wake a little more as she shifted closer, tangling her legs with his beneath the heavy covers.

He sighed, there was nothing better than having all of her so close, and he swept his hand down over her hip to her bare leg. Her skin was warm and so soft and he let his fingertips drag down and then back up.

Shifting again under his gentle touch she hummed a soft noise of approval and he took it as encouragement, continuing to stroke the bare skin of her thigh.

"Good morning," she murmured finally, her voice a little husky from sleep.

"It always is with you," he answered, his tone sincere.

She stretched a little, and then curled up again, hugging her pillow close and her next words came out as a bit of a mumble. "You're up early..."

"I didn't mean to wake you," he replied, but he was sure she didn't really mind that much. Each time he moved his hand, she shifted closer, her body responding instinctively to his touch, eager and willing.

As slow as he could manage, he let his hand move back to her stomach and then up further to cup her breast in his palm through her thin shirt. She sighed and arched her back just a little, pressing closer.

"S'okay," she murmured sleepily. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said, his voice husky. Raising up on one arm, he guided her to lay on her back so he could see her face. He _had _missed her, so much, and he vowed to figure out something better, somehow. But for now, nothing existed for him except this beautiful woman in his bed.

Obligingly, Aala turned toward him and smiled as she caught his gaze in the darkness. Her hand rose to his jaw and he leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers. As he kissed her, he slipped his hand under her shirt. His fingers skimmed over her torso and he used one finger to circle the tip of her breast, closer and closer until he flicked across her nipple. She gasped, breaking their kiss and he pulled back to look at her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gave him a slow smile. He brushed his finger over her nipple again and she couldn't help a quiet moan, her breath starting to quicken.

Seeing how much he affected her suddenly he couldn't think of anything except how much he wanted her.

She must have caught the heat in his expression because he could see it now reflected in her eyes and she cast him an entirely pleased grin.

"Are you awake now?" Ben teased.

"Not quite," she answered, her voice low, "but that's okay. I love sleepy sex."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. She was right, there was something particularly enjoyable about slow careful movements, taking your time and being entirely relaxed.

And with her laying pliant beneath him in their bed, he did just that - taking his time to reacquaint himself with every detail of her body and her pleasure. His hand ran idly across her hips and her thighs, while his mouth explored her neck and her chest.

He pushed her shirt up and shifting down, his lips trailed over the fullness of her breast and he caught her nipple in the wet heat of his mouth. As he suckled and twirled his tongue around the stiffened peak she gasped and arched against him. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and then slid to his back and tugged at his tunic. He removed it quickly then lowered his body back to hers.

He took equal time lavishing attention on each breast and felt a swell of pleasure as he could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest, her breath quick and shallow.

"Obi-Wan," she pleaded, her voice shaky. He chuckled and let his hand begin the path to her core. She could never quite remember to use his alias in moments like this, but he found it endearing.

And he was starting to feel a little overcome himself, so he slipped his fingers under the top edge of her underwear and slowly maneuvered them down her long legs, then took a moment to remove his own.

With a coy smile over her shoulder, Aala turned back to her side and he laid down behind her, pulling her close. She arched her back, pressing her hips into him and he shifted until his length was pressing between her legs. The tip of his cock teased her folds and he used one hand to help guide himself to her entrance.

She exhaled harshly as he began to slide himself into her, electricity arcing between them and he moved his hand to her abdomen, pressing gently as she shuddered, to help keep her still.

"Oh..." she gave a quiet moan as he began to move, and she rocked her hips in tempo with him.

The pleasure built quickly and he was lost to the feeling of her, surrounding him, so much so he was not sure how close she was. Sliding his hand to her thigh, he pushed the blanket away and pulled her leg back and over his hip so she was spread open, her bottom pressed hard against his pelvis.

Aala gasped and sighed and he continued moving against her with careful measure. She was tight and hot and he could hardly restrain himself, but he kept his focus on her, pleasing her.

With her open to him now and on the brink, he skimmed his hand down her stomach to her center and he let his fingertips circle her clit - they only brushed against her but it was enough.

"Yes, please," she sighed, "please..."

He felt her leg beginning to quiver and he couldn't help his own groan as he pressed his mouth to her shoulder. He continued his precise motions, his fingers slick with her wetness and his shaft pumping into her and then she clutched his forearm and her breath caught as she came, her hips spasming erratically.

Ben was only just able to resist the incredible feeling of her inner muscles clenching around his length to keep from coming with her. Willing his body to relax as she pulsed around him, he held tight to her as she writhed in his arms.

After a few long, long moments, her harsh breathing the only sound between them, he held her close, still hard and aching inside of her, and when she quieted he gave her another minute or two to recover and then he began again.


	2. Varykino Evening: 'Devotion'

_AN: This takes place immediately following 'Miracle' Chapter 6. _

_Just fyi, this part is rated a strong 'T', not 'M'. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Varykino Evening 1 (Devotion)

Obi-Wan held her hand, his own warm and familiar around hers, and led her toward the master bedroom at the villa on Varykino.

In all her time here, mostly on school retreat, Aala had never stayed in the main suite. Earlier that day when they had arrived, they had taken their things to put away, and she had spent a moment in the room to just take it all in. Everything about the suite was bright and beautiful. And_ big _- the open room, the windows, the bed, the 'fresher...

But honestly, at the moment, Aala didn't care about anything other than the man leading her there.

And that man, her husband now, stopped just at the wide double doors that made the entrance to the suite. Seeming to sense the enormity of what this meant to her, Obi-Wan paused to let her gather her thoughts, compose herself, as if crossing the threshold itself consummated the marriage, the final step on this path they chose.

The hallway lights glowed softly around them, and almost reverently, he took both her hands in his own. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into the tight circle of his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple before she could move to look up at him. When she finally did meet his gaze he smiled, warm and promising.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, his blue-grey eyes alight with love and he nuzzled her forehead again. "You were so beautiful tonight."

Aala couldn't help the smile that broke across her face then. Rarely had she seen him this overcome, this affected. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Obi-Wan pulled her closer, and as they stood together in the hallway, Aala wrapped up in his arms, his hands started to make slow, caressing circles over her lower back. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Aala sighed, enjoying the motion of his hands and the accompanying feelings his touch always evoked. "More than I knew was possible. You are pretty amazing, you know?" she grinned, tilting her head back to look at him.

An amused smile was his only answer, and he drew her close to his chest again. Despite the desire she knew they both felt rising higher and higher, more than ever before he seemed to want to move slow and Aala would always follow his lead.

So although she knew it was nothing more than an eagerness to just go to bed with her _husband_, Aala took a deep breath in a effort to still her anxious nerves. For this moment, it was enough just to be together and it was wonderful to cherish every second of being newly married.

For several long minutes he simply held her, his hands rubbing her back in slow sweeps and Aala began to relax, everything peaceful around them.

"Would you like a bath?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.

Perhaps he had sensed her nerves, for he had not even taken her into the bedroom yet and the 'fresher did look amazing - a porcelain white bathtub big enough for them both and a marble tiled shower with multiple water jets and she certainly wanted to take advantage of it, but not now. "No..." The corner of her lips turned up, her meaning clear, and that particular glint she knew well came to his eyes. "Later," she added.

So they stayed another moment, his fingers still making gentle, deliberate circles over her back and she let herself get lost in the sensation of his touch. Up, to the middle of her spine and then oh-so-slow down again, one hand following the other to the small of her back. There he pressed, gently but insistently, snugging her hips tight against his own.

The feeling of him, his length swelling against her, stole her breath and she willed herself to calm the answering surge of excitement through her body as she felt the flush of heat in her skin.

Too easily, they could rush through this moment, let it pass in a blur of passion, but more than ever she wanted it to last. The first time she made love with her husband was a memory she wanted to be able to keep clear in her thoughts forever and it was an experience, one she'd never considered before, that she wanted to savor.

Reaching up, she traced her fingertips over the arch of his cheekbones and pressed her palms to the sides of his face. He had shaven once or twice since the war, but she had never had the chance to be around him so soon after. For the first time in many, many years Aala was seeing Obi-Wan's face clean shaven. As much as she loved his beard, his smooth complexion was a reminder of him, of them, from so long ago and it made her think about how long he had loved her, how much they had come through together. She could never have dreamt up this occasion before.

Now, his skin was soft and there was only the faintest trace of stubble rubbing on her sensitive palms. It was a nice, tactile feeling and she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel against her shoulders as he kissed her neck, or her breasts or her stomach...

Fallen in a bit of a haze, Aala blinked and as she focused on him she saw his mouth had quirked, as if he could tell what she was thinking and he inclined his head toward her. The blue-grey depths of his eyes were almost too much. So greatly, she wanted to voice everything she saw reflected there - how much she loved him, how happy she was, how right he had been... but her throat caught. She had never imagined a connection like this to another person before Mir, and then she'd thought she would never experience it with anyone else, but here he had surprised her again.

More than anything, she wanted to tell him she loved him over and over, and she swallowed to clear her throat, but then his face was tilting toward hers, and his lips were brushing over her cheek and then her mouth.

His arm tightened around her waist and she moved one hand to splay across his jaw as he kissed her. It was all consuming, being here like this.

With Obi-Wan, her _husband_.

The kiss broke after several long moments and the smile that flashed across his face as he looked at her was brilliant, her favorite one. Knowing, and promising. The perfect mix of affection and want, all masculine confidence, completely Obi-Wan.

"What _do _you want?" he asked, a blazing azure glint in his eye that she had never been able to resist.

Already though, he was leading her into the darkened bedroom as if he knew the answer and she followed. Just through the doorway he stopped in the middle of the room to draw her back into his arms, waiting for her answer and she complied.

"_You_."

It was only one word, sighed in the darkness but it was more than enough to spur Obi-Wan into action. Faster than she could comprehend, he swept her into his arms to take her the five steps to the bed.

A soft_ oh _escaped Aala when she was lifted off her feet, cradled close to Obi-Wan's chest. The satin covered sandals she wore slipped off as he carried her in his arms. On their own, her eyes slid closed and she savored the feel of the strong planes of his chest, the warmth of his body and any moment she expected him to tip her to the bed, but instead he set her down to stand right at the edge, at the side of the bed, the door sliding closed behind him.

The rich hardwood floor was cool on her bare feet, and her knees felt a little weak; she was grateful he kept one arm around her, holding her close.

Obi-Wan's other hand lifted to brush across the loose tousled waves of her hair, and she sighed, hardly holding on to her composure. As he wove his hand in her hair to hold the back of her head, he drew her closer, his mouth so close to brushing across hers but there he paused. The soft exhale of his breath hushed over her lips; he didn't kiss her, but he held her, mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze.

In the next second, two things happened at once: through the Force, Obi-Wan raised the lights, sconces of frosted glass lined across the walls and at the same time his hand trailed up her side to find the tiny hidden zip under her arm.

The light was low now, just a dim white glow around the room but it was enough she could make out the features of his face much better than before, enough that she could see the exact color of his eyes as they darkened with arousal...

Enough that she knew he could see the raise of goosebumps on her arms as he tickled her side, the lifting of her chest as her breath grew shorter with each touch, each passing moment, and the beading of her nipples even through the silk of her bra and her dress as she thought about the night that lie ahead of them.

In slow motion, he tugged the zipper down without breaking her stare. The tip of his finger grazed her skin, tickling as he lowered it and it made her shudder.

So close, one hand still cradled the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her blonde hair. One time, he brushed his nose against hers and as he leaned back his eyes flicked to her lips. In the next instant, he was kissing her again, passionately, and she felt the rush of arousal through her blood, hot and needy as she circled her arms around his neck.

The hand that was in her hair shifted as he continued kissing her, and his thumb began stroking the nape of her neck. His mouth pressed to hers was warm and sensual and the other hand was sliding under her dress, on her bare skin, wherever he could reach. The dart of his tongue across her lips was a wonderful tease and her own parted willingly beneath him.

A familiar heat spread through her as his kiss deepened. The only reason she noticed that he was slipping the dress off her shoulders was because he had to guide her hands down from where they were clutching his shoulders.

When her arms were at her sides, he slid the straps down, and he broke kiss to watch as the loosened dress fell easily away from her body. The feeling of the silk fluttering to the floor was whisper soft, like liquid silver over her skin, pooling at her feet.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, and a heart-stopping, sexy smile curved his mouth as his capable hands flicked open the clasp of her bra and then smoothed across her bare back. As she let the silky material slip off her shoulders, he slid his fingers under the scrap of satin and lace hugging her hips. With a gentle tug, he pushed the thin fabric over the curve of her thighs and then it too fluttered to join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Bare, she stood before him and his hands moved to grip her waist. The desire to be close to her almost seemed to overwhelm him, as his hold on her tightened. It was as if he was struggling to contain his desire, maintain a semblance of control, and he stood still, pressing his forehead against hers, but it lasted only a second.

In the next, he took a swift breath and he lifted her again. One strong arm hooked beneath her knees, the other around her back and he bent down to lay her across the bed.

Stretched across the comfy bedding, Aala was almost overcome with giddiness, she was so ready for him. The urge to pull him down on top of her was overwhelming but she reminded herself how badly she wanted to savor this. It would not be easy, but she knew it was what they both truly wanted.

Turning to her side, she inclined her head to look up at Obi-Wan as he straightened, resting her temple on her hand. Still standing next to the bed, he was staring back, and his eyes shifted to admire the length of her body.

A jolt of electricity arced through her and Aala gave a breathy sigh, feeling sexy and wanted under the path of his heated gaze. When his eyes met her own again, she smiled.

"You should get naked, too," she teased, her voice sounding much more in control then she felt.

The corner of his mouth twitched then smoothed over and her teasing had seemed to ease some of the tension that had built between them. He chuckled, his hands lifting to the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

As she watched him strip, the flutter of anticipation low in her belly flared another notch. She watched him carefully, caught in the eroticism of each movement. Strong, masculine hands removing his shirt, revealing the play of lithe muscles, well-formed biceps and shoulders on display as he shifted. Slender fingers moved to the buckle of his dark trousers, perfectly tailored around his narrow hips and her breath hitched in her throat. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up again and he was grinning, his eyes crinkled with mirth. She thought she could stare at his face forever, he was so handsome even in the dim light.

But then again... he was sliding out of his pants and as he removed them completely she saw right away he was wearing those clingy black cotton shorts underneath. Her favorite. She knew he preferred something a little looser, and the fact that he choose to wear these tonight, just for her made her very _very _happy.

Without meaning too, a low hum of approval came from her throat as she eyed him and he gave a quiet, throaty chuckle.

"Do you like?" he asked. The husky lilt of his voice made her shiver with want.

"Oh, Force yes," she agreed. "Please come here."

He smiled again, his expression heating and Aala took a swift inhale of air, already beginning to feel a little light headed.

The bed dipped as he settled next to her. One arm slipped underneath her so he could pull her closer and she slid one leg between his muscled thighs; they were completely wrapped up in one another.

Neither moved for the space of a dozen heartbeats, but he was so close she could feel every inch of him, every breath against her lips.

"My husband," she murmured, caught in his loving gaze. His eyes were dark, and his skin was as warm as the summer sun. It felt like his love was flowing from him through her and all around them. She almost imagined it was how the Force might feel at its barest.

Aala sighed, a deep contented breath and the motion made her breasts swell against his muscled chest. The peaks of her nipples brushed the soft dusting of hair, and combined with the arousal building in her core, the sensation made them stiffen further, sending a flash of heat through her body.

With the tip of one finger Obi-Wan traced the outline of her lips, a tender, loving gesture. "My wife," he answered. Aala smiled and his finger caught on the swell of her lower lip. He pressed it there, grinning back, teasing her and she couldn't help herself.

His finger was caught between her teeth in the next instant and she flicked her tongue across the calloused tip, giving a little suck. It seemed he had not expected this, as he took a swift breath and pressed her form, urgently, even closer. Aala smiled again, pleased and released his finger.

His mouth met hers then, more fiercely than before. The kiss was deep and ardent, open-mouthed, his tongue teasing and exploring. It was all she could do to keep the smallest amount of breath in her lungs.

His strong arms tightened around her torso as he kissed her and she thought that it had _never _been quite like this before.

How ridiculous and young had she been all those years ago? To think she could have a casual affair with this man, and think that it was the best thing possible. So caught up in her own fears and insecurities, there was no way she could have seen him clearly. Now she knew, he was so full of light and love, he had so much to give and he deserved so much more than what he had been given.

But he was the man she loved; and all that had happened in the past had made him so - generous and compassionate, with no thought of himself.

Love swelled inside her. Obi-Wan had a true a family now, and she knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

_AN: I have three separate parts for this as well, let me know if you'd like to see more.  
_

_Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review!  
_


	3. Varykino Evening: 'Devotion' 2

_Continued from Chapter 2. Rated M_

* * *

_Varykino Evening 2 (Devotion)_

Aala was nearly overwhelmed by the idea that she was celebrating a honeymoon with the man she loved. Up until a week ago, not once had she imagined that this could be a possibility for them. His devotion to the Order was always first and foremost and she had never expected anything less, or anything more.

In his own way, despite his devotion to his calling, he had always been so generous - with his time, his compassion, and his affection. And to her great delight, his kisses. For Aala, this had always been enough.

Now that they had so much more time to be together, it was even more so, and that generous mouth continued its work still, brushing over her chin and sliding down her neck. As he kissed and nipped her sensitive skin, she shifted beneath him, feeling as if all her senses were being set aflame and the press of his swollen length against her slim thigh became even more apparent.

His name came from her throat on a gasp and he hardened further against her leg. To improve his position he moved then, so he was hovering over her, his mouth continuing its trek along the curve of her collarbone and down.

Of their own accord, her hands began to smooth down his back, and she couldn't help herself, deft fingers slipping with ease under the only thing between his skin and hers. Underneath those black shorts, her hands pressed against his buttocks, urging him closer, because his body against hers felt so good, and he gave a low moan of approval, obliging her with a tilt of his pelvis.

If possible, the length of his cock seemed to swell further as he ground his hips against hers once, slowly, his hardness insistent against the soft flesh between her legs.

So badly she wanted him, _there_, on her and inside her, but she vowed to continue this tortuous pace they had already set, savoring each sensation he evoked. Taking a slow breath, she relaxed underneath him and moved one hand between her body and his. While he had enjoyed caressing and plucking at the her silky dress all night, all the same now she wanted to revel in the feeling of the soft cotton that was covering him.

With gentle fingers, she cupped the bulge of his erection, warm and heavy in the palm of her hand. She rubbed a little and the friction of the cotton over his overheated skin made him groan aloud. It was one of the best sounds she had heard all night and it made her need coil even tighter inside of her.

"Aala..." Muffled by her shoulder, her name was the softest murmur on his lips, full of love and desire, and she knew she could not wait any longer to carry on.

Carefully, she tugged at the waist of his sexy underwear, lamenting their loss even as her throat caught with the anticipation of what was to come. When she had pushed them down his lithe, muscular thighs she used her feet to move them the rest of the way down his legs until he could raise up and kick them off.

The press of his nude form against all of hers as he returned to her was incredible. She sighed, rubbing her body against his, wriggling underneath him and he grinned, his eyes catching the glint of a knowing smile.

Half kneeling between her legs, he shifted to brace himself on his forearms above her, careful not to put too much weight on her as he stretched his body across hers.

The soft hair that covered his legs tickled her thighs and his erection was nestled against her belly, caught between their bodies. The tips of her breasts grazed his chest, and he lifted his hands so he could sweep her hair away from her face with his hands.

Leaning forward, he dropped a light kiss on her temple, his lips lingering on her skin, and then he pulled back to smile at her again.

"I'm so happy you said yes," he told her, his voice low and soft. "My darling Aala." The lilt of his accent and the way he said her name made her shiver with desire. There was never any way she could tire of the words of affection he was so generous with.

"I love you," she said, tears stinging in the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you wait." Though she was absolutely sincere, Aala flashed him a good-humored smile in the interest of keeping the mood light.

Obi-Wan chuckled in reply. "I would've waited a thousand years," he admitted softly, "if that's what you wanted. I understood." He punctuated his words with a quick kiss and drew back again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Happiness filled her at the way he loved her, faults and all, and she couldn't imagine anything better than him, nothing else could make her feel luckier. A soft sigh escaped and she lifted her hands to weave her fingers through the strands of his hair before pulling him closer. "Make love to me, please," she murmured against his lips.

One brow lifted in wry amusement, and then Obi-Wan leaned down to fuse his mouth with hers.

It stoked the fire inside of her to new levels of scorching heat. Wantonly, she wriggled underneath him and shifted so her legs spread wider, bringing him further into the cradle of her hips. He sighed, pleasure evident in the husky sound, and began to work his way down her body with his mouth.

It was only a second and his eager lips met the swell of her breast. Slowly he moved across the flesh, closer and closer to her coral nipple. On instinct, Aala arched her back, desperate for more and a gasp of pleasure left her as he caught the hardened tip in his teeth. In the next instant, he soothed the sensitive bead of flesh with his tongue, twirling and caressing, and it sent sparks straight to her core. His mouth closed around her nipple then, sucking and she gasped for breath, overcome by sensation.

The rocking of her hips underneath him, in turn, made his own buck. The movement sent the base of his shaft rubbing against her lower lips and the pressure against her swollen clit was almost too much.

Unable to help herself, she lifted her seat so she could rub herself on his hardness again. The pleasure she felt rose another notch and she heard herself whimper his name. _Too long_; it had been far too long and she needed him so badly now, she felt her control slip away. "Please, please..." The words came on a whimper, needy.

Already his lips had begun a journey down her body, his intentions clear, but at her plea he shifted, sitting back between her legs, understanding that she didn't want to, that she could not wait any longer.

Carefully, he angled his own hips while his hands clasped and lifted hers. Their eyes met and held as he positioned himself at her core and inch by inch, so slow, he slid himself deep inside of her.

Aala bit her lip as he did so, the feeling of their bodies joining, the hot gleam of anticipation in his eye, the determination - it was captivating, and it was a struggle for her not to come undone instantly.

For long drawn out moments of bliss he controlled every movement, pushing forward until he filled her completely, then pulling back as much as he could without leaving her slick warmth. It was a heady experience; she felt like she was drowning in the pleasure he was creating inside her, and as he pushed further, deeper, clutching her hips, she lost the last threads of her composure and finally cried out in pleasure.

The sound, or the feeling, or both seemed to snap something inside of him as well and he groaned, his eyes closing.

Aala was mesmerized; he was so beautiful, just like this, as he was, and she reached out for him, wrapping her fingers around his biceps and beckoning him closer. "More," she pleaded, his length throbbing inside of her. "Please..."

_Something... _She wanted something... For him to be closer, on top of her, _faster_, _harder_, something, but he continued. He drew out of her slowly, and with a determined purpose, slid back in, letting her feel every inch of him as she stretched and molded around his cock.

So she squeezed, contracting her inner muscles, and she let _him_ feel all of _her_. It was only twice before he was gasping in pleasure and before she knew what was happening, he tugged on her arms so she was sitting upright on his lap, his length still buried deep inside her.

Fingers weaving in her hair, he pulled her to him, kissing her on the mouth. It was a long deep kiss, his tongue sweeping boldly across hers, questing, inciting. His lips moved to her cheek then her neck and shoulder, worshiping her skin before returning to her mouth.

As he kissed her, she hooked her legs around his hips, her feet pressing against his buttocks and the bed behind him so she had a bit of leverage. Situated better on his lap she was able to swivel her hips, grinding against him, and she did just that again and again.

Tingling pleasure spiked through her, starting at her core and rushing all the way to the very tips of her fingers. At once their kiss was broken, though she wasn't sure if it was him or her, they were both gasping for breath. He moved then, rocking his hips forward so he could push further into her channel. Already with her on top of him, he filled her so completely, but still he was able to thrust, creating a delicious friction inside. Every nerve ending was lit, sending jolts of blissful electricity coursing through her body.

How he was moving so perfectly while on his knees with her on top of him she wasn't sure but she was quickly on her way to losing every bit of coherency. With every thrust, pleasure crested higher and higher.

Grasping her hips and lifting them just a bit, his pace increased and she kept her eyes open watching him as long as she could, his lips parted as he gave a low moan, his breathing heavy and his eyes intense with passion and desire. Her climax was coming, hard and fast, threatening to overtake her, sweep her away, and finally when she could no longer stand it, she threw her head back, arching her body into his.

Obi-Wan groaned and she felt the press of his lips on her neck as he pulled her closer, the sensitive tips of her nipples rubbing his chest and her pulsing clit slipping upon him with each thrust, each time she moved on his lap.

As they both neared their release, impossibly he seemed to thrust even deeper then before, filling her utterly and she called out again, right on the brink of orgasm.

"Yes, please," she cried, "please..."

It was all perfect, and so right and he was sliding, pushing into her body again and again and then she was flying off the precipice, indescribable pleasure crashing over her like a tidal wave. A wordless cry left her as she peaked and dimly she was aware that Obi-Wan was groaning, bucking erratically beneath her as he came as well.

It felt like forever, the pleasure went on and on, waves of pure bliss rolling over her one after the other as she felt his warmth spilling inside of her.

Obi-Wan held her tightly through the whole thing, one hand still clutching her rocking hips while the other arm wrapped around her back. Aala's own arms were looped around his neck, and after long, long moments, when her passion finally began to recede, a pleasant lethargy filled her and she dropped her head to her husband's muscled shoulder, her lips brushing his neck.

"I love you so much," she sighed after a minute.

Still, he felt hard inside her and she savored the full press of him as her core pulsed, so slowly coming down from the heights he had propelled her to.

"I love you too," he replied, his voice low and a little hoarse.

It was absolute, so much so she could feel it like a thread of steel that was a bond between them and it was the best feeling she had ever known.

And so safe and content in his arms, she knew there was no where else she would ever rather be. With the consummation of their marriage, Aala felt a deep peaceful completeness come over her. She knew this was right, that it was meant to be and the weight of her decision was fully lifted off her shoulders.

Next she knew, she realized she must have dozed off. The feeling of Obi-Wan gently slipping out of her core roused her and she noticed she was already lying back against the downy pillows at the head of the bed.

She murmured, a sleepy half-hearted complaint as he left her but it was only a moment and he returned, gathering her in his arms as he pulled the covers up around them. Each movement gentle and reverent, he stretched his body along the length of hers and pressed her back to his chest. He was so warm, wrapped around her, and so comfortable.

She wanted to tell him again that she loved him, to tell him how happy she was, but she couldn't quite get her mouth to form the words, so she thought it, _willing _him to know.

Perhaps he had heard in his way as in the next moment he gave a quiet contented sigh and pulled his arm tighter around her waist.

As she fell asleep in his arms, Aala had no other thought in her head beyond her husband's embrace and the love she could feel between them.

* * *

_AN: Many thanks to laloga for all her help and support and beta-ing this part and the part before as well. I will have another post next week if y'all like. Follow this story and 'Miracle' for all the up to date posts :)  
_

_Let me know what you think. Please don't forget to review!  
_


End file.
